


Inside a Bubble

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, This was the scene i should have got in the show the writers were just cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: She can't deny him anything when he was like this.





	Inside a Bubble

Homelander nuzzles against her breast, her left one it's always his favourite for some reason. Silently asking for permission, even in this state she has him under her thumb. His body is tense, lying across her lap, and she can feel his agitation. 

Madelyn can't say no to him when he's like this, mind in chaos and sanity balancing on a tightrope. He needs her, needs her to make everything okay, soothe him and put him on the right path. 

She undoes her shirt, unclasps her bra, and guides his mouth to her breast. Strokes his hair gently, lovingly while he let's out a content sigh as the first drop of creamy white milk hits his tongue. 

"Gently," Madelyn reminds him with a murmur, stroking his face. She can feel him pouting, any other time she'd let out a chuckle, but right now he's raw and vulnerable. Everything she does or says he's judging, looking for a hint of rejection from her. 

Questions about his childhood were always tough on him, but today they were out of the blue, pushed and pushed on him that she could see by the way he clenched his fists that he was close to losing control. It's why she had to force for the interview to be cut short. 

"Good boy," Madelyn praises when he switches to her other breast without prompting, not completely draining or leaving the left one sore. "My special boy,".

And he is hers in every single way. Unhealthily so in many different ways and Madelyn was sure they were both a therapist's wet dream. Yet it didn't bother her.

One hand rests on her thigh, the other on her now deserted breast while he suckles greedily and happily; every second that passes she feels him relaxing more. And they are in their private bubble right now away from the eyes of the world and its judgement. As much as she would like it too, she knows this moment won't last but still determined to savour every second of it while it does.


End file.
